nice to meet you
by ebony.mcclellan01
Summary: Elsanna smut


I love kisses. I mean I really do. But no just any type of lame kisses. No small smooches or the goodnight kisses your mother gives you before you go to bed. Yes, those are special kisses. But right now I'm in no stance for that.

I'm Anna Borgman, now former junior at Arendelle HIgh and little sister of Kristoff. If you know Kristoff you got to know me. You have to. Anyway, I'm pretty twisted and I can barely hear because of the music blasting downstairs from the living room but I feel soooo good. I mean spectacular.

" More.." I moaned into this girl mouth. Yes. This girl. I didn't even know her name being too drunk to even get her number. But all I know is that she is giving out the best kisses I've gotten in years.

"Mmmm.. More hm?" She asked kneeling my nimples. That surely got a groan out of me. And don't worry I made sure to lock the room door.

See the reason I'm drunk and kissing this girl is for several reasons. One I'm drunk. Second, I recently broke up with my ex boyfriend. Hans Westerguard. Captain of the Arendelle football game and enemy of me and now pissed off brother. I hate him. I really do. He down things so dispersed …. I don't even want to go into details he like that one person you see that you can't stand however I can't get rid of him.

I'm distracted when this girl, more like angel slides her ever so good tasting tongue down my throat. She makes me weak. Literally. I moaned again and pulled apart to get a good look at her.

She is gorgeous. Blond hair, pale skin red lips that was actually finding its way back to mine. We are on my bed and she got her arms wrapped around me so securely, something Hans would never do. He barely even hugs me. Well he used to not do that. Every time we pull apart and I look into her deep blue eyes I feel my heart stop and I have to catch my breath. I must've have been staring too long when she blushed and looked away. No don't look away angel.

" What's wrong?" She asked clearing her throat. I sighed and turned her way completely.

" what's wrong is that I asked God for a blessing and I sent me a goddess. How do I return the thanks?" She laughed.. Omg her laugh and then she kissed my cheek. I blushed as red as my hair itself.

" You're so cheesy Anna." Oh wow she knows my name and I don't even know what hers start with. I was about to ask but this goddess is back at it again with the distractions. " Mmm I love that about you." She mumbled leaving love bites all around the shell of my ear. I closed my eyes in blissed.

" I love a lot of things about you too Elsa." There you go Anna! So your not so drunk after all! She giggled again and this time I took it upon myself to kiss her right on those delicious looking lips.

We was at it for a little while more when I started to get tired. I asked her to stay however I got her number and that was last week. Now it's Monday after school. I was sitting on my bed again with my blue navy jeans and green shirt, hair twist in in my normal pigtails and converses on. Should I call her? No, she probably don't even remember me. But it's worth the chance right?

" Anna stop talking to yourself and call her already. Probably she'll give us a stripper dance huh?" My friend Merida said. I smacked her on her head to a quiet her.

" Stop it Merida she's not that type. If you want a stripper get Rapunzel to do that for you." Rapunzel walked in just in time too. "Do what for Merida?" She asked sitting next to her. Merida had a crush on this girl since 6 grade before we even met. Still to this day she still hasn't found a way to asked her out even though Rapunzel pretty much knows Merida's feelings towards her. At first she freaked out not wanting to be friends with her. But a long talk between them settled it out.

"Nothing lamb!" She cried. Rapunzel just shrugged and snuggled into Merida's side.

Lately I've been seeing Rapunzel more cuddly with Merida. And to Merida her dreams seemed to be coming true. Recently Rapunzel had broken up with her boyfriend of 3 years. It hit her real hard. He wouldn't go out or eat. Her parents had to force her to eat and at least get her out her room to the living room. However, Merida was with every step of the way. Even when Rapunzel fought her and cursed a her in public and called her a pervert and a dyke, Merida still stayed with Rapunzel through those times

I winked at them both as I watch Rapunzel leave a wet kiss on Merida flushed cheek.

" Who you trying to call Anna banana?" I hate that nickname. Had it ever since I was a little this this here blond chick is my cousin and I gotta respect.

" A chick she gave her number too at the party last week." Merida butted in. Rapunzel gasped and clapped her hands excitingly as a million questions flew out her mouth.

" What's her name? How she look? Is she pretty? Wait how did you guys even meet? How—"

" Chill Punzie!" I chilled, turning red. I took a deep breath and exhaled. " Her name is Elsa," I stop as soon as I heard a squeal come out of Rapunzel, " And yes she pretty. She has blond hair and pale skin. Not too pale though. And he has a very nice smile. Really neat white bright teeth, whiter than mine." I giggled recording back to our kiss.

" Your forgetting the heated kiss ain't ya?" Merida joked. I glared at her and back at my phone still in decision on if I should call or not.

" Aww Anna I think that's cute you found someone. You haven't been out on a date in a while you would ask her out to dinner or catch a movie or something."

" That's so boring though. The typical white thing to do." And it true. Like that's all people do now and days is meet, eat dinner, and repeat. " I want to do something different, better ideas! People do that all the time."

" You don't even know if she likes you or not. Ya didn't even call her yet?" Merida said. " Yea that's actually true" Rapunzel said.

I gulped. I was never good at making the first move, I'll wait for the person to text messages to where we go. But here goes nothing.

I took a deep breath and smiled at Rapunzel encouraging smile. I didn't dare look over to Merida evil smirk she has on. " But first you two gots to go."

"What why?!" They both say in unisex.

" Because I don't need y'all missing this up for me. Now scoot! I tell you when I'm done. And no eavesdropping." They both groan and left the room. Now, let's get down to business.

In my left hand is the paper Elsa has scribbled on her number. I earnestly typed it and wiped the sweat… Sweat…?...off my forehead. Here goes nothing. I pressed the call button and it rings three times. The whole time my hands her shaking and I'm biting my fingers to their numb. Well I guess imma have to get my nails done tomorrow. It goes to voicemail and I hang up and throw my phone on my bed. I wait and wait an sighed. I really thought this was gonna happen. I thought it was gonna be a answer. I knew she had forgotten me…. And in a week. Not really even a full 7days. Damn. I sighed and reached back over to grab my phone. I type her number back in again. Again I wipe off a layer of sweat by formed out of nowhere. It's not even hot in this room. It rung two times and just when I thought I was done I heard a " Hello? Who's this?"


End file.
